


just breathe

by MysticalLioness



Series: Singing Beneath the Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other, Singing, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanish, arroz con leche, everyone is 18+ except pidge bc shes 17, her/him/them pronouns for pidge, idk what kind of tags, lots of Spanish, shes agender bc why not, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: Keith and Lance fully expected to fall in love. They just didn't expect for it to take such a long time.Song - Guillotine by Jon Bellion--This includes rough smut, top Keith, bottom Lance, and a very smug and knowing Pidge.--RATED PG FOR PRETTY GAY





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> checked it over and decided to change the bold bc it was bothering me!!  
> adding a new chapter in maybe two days or so!!

_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe  
I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_

 

 

Keith didn't actually expect to ever fall in love with someone. Especially a male. 

It came rather suddenly. Like an unexpected gift from someone you didn't really know. 

In all honesty, it didn't bother him too much. It felt slightly.. comforting. A small, meaningless note that just let him know he was human.

Or that he was at least a bit human.

* * *

 

 

_What are you thinking about, cub?"_

The rumble of Red startled Keith out of his thoughts. He nearly bolted upright and lay sprawling on the floor. The male relaxed once again from where he was laying on his lions paw. The smooth metal curved down slightly, digging into his back in a strange, yet relaxing manner. He fell his shirt ride up, the fabric rubbing against said metal.

"Nothing, just.."

He sighed, ignoring the warning growl Red gave him. He wanted to laugh, amusement coiling in his tummy.

"Is.. is it wrong to be in love while doing  _this_?"

Keith motioned to Red and himself. Cheeks flushing while uncertainty fluttered in his belly. He didn't know if it was right to be in love as a paladin. Had the previous paladins of Voltron fall in love? Did they ever begin their own families? Did they even have the time for that? Keith didn't know, and he didn't know if Red knew. Or that if she did know but it just.. hurt to think about.

Could the lions even feel emotions? If they could speak and think maybe they could feel emotions?

The strange snorting sound that Red made surprised Keith. He felt her amusement choke him like smoke.

_"Certainly not, and isn't it normal for creatures to love?"_

Keith kept quiet, and he shook his head in a nod.

"I guess you're right.. have you ever loved?"

He could feel the air suddenly become painfully tense, as if the question had dug into Red's non existent heart.

_"That's a question for another day.. you should go and eat now.."_

Keith opened his mouth to question her hesitance, but felt her move herself - the thought of herself - to the back of his head.

He stood up, stretching and looking up at Red who stayed as still as always. He patted her leg and hesitated before beginning to walk out of her hangers.

 

* * *

Keith licked his lips, wandering the halls of the castle and eventually entering the dining room, where most of the paladins were already seated at. Pidge and Hunk were missing. Pidge probably tweaking, upgrading, or creating something new, and Hunk most likely cooking up a storm. 

Lance was leaning back in his seat, eyebrows scrunched up as he stared down at the Altean book. Murmuring short sentences under his breath and huffing lightly. Allura was speaking with the mice, eyes twinkling and spluttering out a laugh. Coran squinting at them, seeming to try and concentrate on what they're talking about. Shiro looked up towards Keith, sitting up straighter in his chair and inviting him to sit down.

Keith scowled, ignoring Shiro's dad look and taking a seat next to Lance, who glanced at him for a second before looking back down at his book and just whining in defeat. He put his book down and scooted towards the table, putting his arms down on it and hunching over a bit, he turned to look at Keith who had closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Lance turned to look at Shiro, who was staring at him very fiercely with his dad look. Lance grinned, beginning to stretch his arm out towards Keith's torso, fingers wiggling a bit before attacking his side.

A screech made its way out of between Keith's lips, who planted his feet on the floor and whipped his head towards Lance to glare at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, laughter spilled out.

Lance continued to wiggle his fingers around Keith's sides, ignoring Shiro's stern voice from across the table and knowing his cheeks were flushing pink from Keith's laughter, making his chest flutter nervously.

Keith snorted softly, trying to push at Lance's hands weakly, begging him to stop. And yet he continued to laugh, cheeks turning red and tears eventually slipping from his eyes.

"I don't want to know whats going on,"

Pidge pushed her glasses up, entering the dining room and glancing at Shiro, who was frowning at the duo. She shook her head, deciding to take a seat instead of question them.

"Pretty sure this is the first time I've actually heard Keith laugh,"

Pidge squinted at Lance and Keith, before shaking her head.

"Wait- No, nevermind, Keith has laughed at Lance before,"

Lance stopped tickling Keith, glaring at Pidge. Keith catching his breath, panting a bit, looking flustered and tired.

"Very funny, Pigeon, but you should respect your elders."

Lance scolded her playfully, Pidge rolling her eyes at him.

"You aren't even that old, your only nineteen."

 

Lance shrugged, before beginning to tickle Keith again, who was able to push him away this time.

Keith hissed lightly at him, using his closest hand to push him onto the floor and away from him. Lance fell onto the ground with a low groan and whining up at Keith. Shiro shook his head, a sigh escaping past his pursed lips.

Pidge snorted, taking off her glasses and wiping a smudge on the lens. 

"I always knew you were graceful, Lance."

She glanced at him, innocently fluttering her lashes.

"Just not  _this_ graceful."

Lance pouted at her, dragging himself into a sitting position and struggling to stand up. He dusted his pants off and squinted at Keith.

"One day I will have my revenge, one day.." 

Lance spoke in a low voice, wiggling his fingers at Keith before grabbing the Altean book he was previously reading and retreating to his room. Keith gave him a funny look as he left, tilting his head and then letting his gaze flicker to Shiro.

"What's his problem?"

Pidge chortled, squinting her eyes at Keith with mischief.

"Always the confused emo tea,"

Pidge stated with a nod, ignoring the scolding glare Shiro was giving her from across the table. Keith raised his brows, eyes darkening and beginning to stand before deciding it would be best to sit down. Pidge wasn't someone you should try and fight with, the little gremlin.  

Allura cleared her throat, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes. Her long white hair draped over her shoulders.

"Once all the paladins have sat down, I'd like to make an announcement. It has to do with a planet Coran and I have found."

Pidge and Keith exchanged a look, before glancing back at Shiro with a questioning gaze. Who in return shrugged at them.

Coran walked into the dining room, carrying some trays of strange looking food along with Hunk.

"Hey guys! I figured out how to make cookies with the food goo that taste like sugar cookies! But they aren't ready yet and-" 

Hunk nervously glanced at Allura, giving her a shy smile.

"Are you sure its fine with me experimenting in the kitchen, Princess?"

Allura nodded, giving Hunk a reassuring smile.

"Of course! As long as it wont hurt us or the ship you're free to do anything!"

Hunk sighed, muttering a thank you beneath his breath and placing the trays of food on the table. He dusted his hands off on the apron he was wearing, it was a light pink apron with blue ruffles. He thanked Coran and huffed lightly when he realized Lance wasn't at the table.

"It seems as if our blue paladin isn't at the table! Where did he go? Princess?"

Coran stroked his mustache in thought, humming at the Princess. She shrugged, shaking her head.

"I'm not so sure, though he probably went to his room,"

Coran glanced at Hunk who smiled back at him.

"I can go get Lance, I'm pretty sure Allura is right and he went to hide out."

Hunk turned, scurrying off towards Lance's room to find him. He held onto his apron, clutching it in his hands and wringing it nervously. Hunk glanced around the castle hallways, the only sounds was his light breathing and footsteps tapping against the ground. He huffed out a breath, arriving at Lance's room and hesitantly knocking is knuckles against the door. It echoed, and he heard something heavy fall and footsteps scramble to the door.

Lance opened the door, eyes lighting up when he realized it was Hunk.

"Hunk! Whats up buddy, chum, pal, amigo?"

He grinned, Spanish rolling off his tongue comfortably. Hunk smiled down at his friend, anxiety melting away with his comforting and cheerful aura.

"Hey bud, lunch is ready so come and get it!"

Hunk leaned on his left leg, putting a hand on his hip and watching as Lance nodded before muttering something beneath his breath and glancing back into his room.

"Alrighty, I'll be there in a sec.."

Hunk nodded, watching him for a few heartbeats before turning and retreating to the dining room. Lance sighed, turning back to his room and crouching to pick up the fallen books. He placed them back onto his bed, gaze lingering on them before he began to exit his bedroom. Letting the chatter of the rest of his friends lead him into the dining room.

Shiro and the rest of the paladins, including Coran and Allura were already sitting and eating away. Lance sat down beside Keith again, replying to the scowl Keith had sent him and whispering about Shiro and Allura with Pidge.

The comforting aura that the dining room area was giving off relaxed Lance, yet it twisted his heart painfully, nearly recognizing his siblings voices in the room. Even if they were all the way back in Earth, safe and sound yet lacking money with his Mama and Papa working hard to keep his siblings and cousins healthy and educated, they felt right there with him.

Right there next to him.

* * *

_"Lance! Lance! Mama said to be home by sundown, so can we go to the beach?"_

_The screeches of his siblings reminded him that he was babysitting, like always. He nodded, grinning and grabbing his youngest sisters hand._

_"Si! We can go to the beach, just remember to leave the animals alone and don't swim or go too far away from where Rosa and I can see you. Understand?"_

_The nods of his two younger sisters and his brother signaled that yes. They did understand. Lance glanced at Rosa, currently fifteen and with long, curly dark brown hair that reached just above her behind. With light blue eyes that turned even lighter in the sun. She was just a year older than him, and yet Lance and Rosa were like two peas in a pod. Always together, always being loud and mischievous, always being good siblings. Even after Lance left for Garrison they spoke over Skype, played online games together, and acted as if they weren't miles and miles away from each other._

_And yet, Lance missed her with all his heart. He spoke about her so much, too much. And when Lance and the others left for the lions and for Allura and Coran to be Voltron. He left her behind. And he didn't speak of his family, too homesick to talk about them, and it would just hurt him more. Knowing that he left his partner in crime behind. His best friend. His sister._

 

_Lance tugged at Rosa's hand, grinning at her and laughing along with his siblings. They walked to the beach, digging their feet in the sand and splashing in the water, wiggling their toes and screeching when the cold water splashed in their face. They shivered, yet they giggled and laughed and chuckled, hearts big and full of love. So much love. Too much love. And yet they couldn't give it all away._

_When Lance came out to his family as Bisexual, and one of his younger sisters came out as trans, it was all okay. They gave them even more love than you could imagine. But their father and their grandmother and cousins took one glance at them and turned their heads away._

_"No es normal! Te dije que esta familia esta demente! Tu hijo mayor es bisexual! Que le gustan los niños y niñas? Eso no esta bien! Si eres niño te vas a enamorar con una niña. Y ya, nada mas! Y entonces tu hija!? Que ahora es niño! Ha! Y yo soy una pinche aguila! Catalina, ya te dije. Si tus hijos no cambian antes que yo llege a tu casa para Navidad, yo los voy a meter en uno de esos hospitales para los locos! No me importa que digan ustedes!"_

_His grandma wasn't taking any chances. He absolutely hated her, most of his family did. And yet she was still invited to every single holiday they hosted._

_What was she doing now, Lance wondered. Was his grandmother dead? Probably not, she may be old but she could put up a fight with death. Lance missed his family. His dog, his chickens. His cat Arroz. He missed swimming, surfing, he missed pizza and his moms Arroz con Leche. He missed a lot of things. And most of all, he missed his sister._

 

**Author's Note:**

> my head canons ;
> 
> \- lance is cuban/speaks spanish ((im mexican, so i speak, write, and read in spanish when i get the chance to. its my first language, but since i live in the usa i have to speak, read, and write english constantly. meaning that im rusty on spanish and it is a bit difficult to remember certain words or write things correctly. if you speak spanish too and notice any spelling problems please tell me! i dont mind the help but please dont treat me like some dumb white person or something))
> 
> \- red and blue ARE mates (( you will learn about the problem that the two lionesses are facing right now, as theyve had a fight and are taking a break, thats why red hesitates in the beginning when keith asked the question about if she had ever loved someone. because she is currently heartbroken and blue is kind of ignoring her))
> 
> \- the lions dont have the same personalities as the paladins do, like allura said in the first episode of voltron when the paladins are getting their lions. (( you will learn their personalities as you continue to read :) ))
> 
> \- allura is a bit racist towards galra, this is why she will hesitate sometimes around keith or stare at him and stuff like that. she does apologize for her behavior, and states shes just still not comfortable and is still in a phase of shock even if has been a while since keith announced he was half galra half human.
> 
> \- dont worry! Allura wont be racist in the future, and that will be a VER VERY VEYR YVEYR YVEYR long tiem from now
> 
> \- more head canons of mine will be stated in future chapters :) please note that these are MY OPINIONS. and that none of this is true, and i do not know if they are, or will ever be, true. please also note that anyone can have their own head canons, just please dont go around saying they are true.


End file.
